Butterfly Wings
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Karena kupu-kupu berjuang. For 100 LSFSH


**U**chiha Sasuke menatap pintu kamar bercat cokelat di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sesaat mata oniks itu berkilat sedih, dan sesaat kemudian kembali datar. Tangan kecilnya terulur, hendak mengetuk pintu itu, tapi kemudian diurungkannya. Ia menghela napas, lalu kaki mungilnya melangkah, diputarnya tubuhnya hingga duduk bersandar di pintu itu. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu tampak cemas, terutama saat ia semakin mendengar isakan samar dari dalam kamar itu.

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di koridor rumah membuatnya menoleh. Ia bisa melihat ibunya berjalan mendekat, kemudian berlutut di hadapan Sasuke. "Dia belum mau keluar?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Nanti pasti keluar, _Kaasan_."

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Apa Sasuke akan menunggunya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggunya di sini."

Mikoto mengelus rambut _raven_ anaknya, "_Kaasan_ akan kembali ke dapur untuk memasak."

Mikoto kembali berdiri, meninggalkan anaknya dan menuruni tangga.

Sasuke kecil terdiam, mendengarkan baik-baik suara yang berasal dari dalam kamar itu. Saat merasa isakan itu mereda, ia mencoba memanggil orang yang dari tadi berada di dalam kamar, "Hinata?"

Sasuke bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, membuatnya bangun dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu. Tiga detik kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok gadis cilik berambut _indigo_ panjang dengan kulit yang lumayan pucat. Gadis itu mengucek kedua matanya yang sembab, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya hingga sampai ke pelukan Sasuke dan kembali menangis. "Sasuke-_kun_...," isaknya dalam pelukan tangan kecil Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha mengelus rambut Hinata—mengikuti apa yang selalu dilakukan sang kakak ketika pacar Itachi, Hana-_neesan_ menangis—meski tangan kecil itu tak melakukannya dengan benar.

Kemarin, empat belas Maret, keluarga Hinata meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Pemakaman sudah dilakukan tadi pagi, tapi Hinata masih menangis hingga sekarang. Orang tua Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat orang tua Hinata sudah mengurus semuanya, dan kebetulan mereka adalah orang tua baptis Hinata, karena itu Hinata akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha mulai sekarang sampai ia dewasa nanti.

Dan kini, Uchiha Sasuke membenci tanggal empat belas Maret, karena Hinata mengalami kehilangan dan menangis di sepanjang tanggal itu.

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Butterfly Wings by Owl City**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**A Fanfiction Dedicated ****to 100 LSFSH**

**Butterfly Wings**

**©2012**

**.**

**Standard warning applied.  
.**

**.**

"**H**inata! Katakan itu dari siapa!"

Hyuuga Hinata tertawa kecil, tawa yang lembut dan merdu, menghindar dari kejaran Uchiha Itachi. Ia mengelilingi meja makan dengan riang, mengabaikan lima sosok yang sibuk dengan sarapan mereka. Ya, lima. Fugaku, yang masih menyesap kopinya dengan tenang, Mikoto yang mengoleskan roti bakar Sasuke dengan selai kacang—sementara pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, Hana—yang sudah resmi menjadi Uchiha—yang sedang memakaikan topi pada Uchiha Kei, anak Itachi dan Hana yang berusia empat tahun. Kei sendiri cuma mengembuskan napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan makan paginya setelah bergumam singkat, "_Dad_ kekanakan." Sangat Uchiha.

Hinata akhirnya lelah, membiarkan buket bunga yang diterimanya tadi pagi oleh orang tak dikenal itu direbut Itachi sedangkan ia menarik kursi di samping Sasuke yang langsung meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Pemuda itu menyodorkan sepiring roti bakar pada Hinata, dan mengambil rotinya sendiri dari tangan sang ibu.

Itachi duduk di samping Kei, mengambil kartu yang tertera di bunga itu dan membacanya keras-keras, "Dear Hinata, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan kata-kata puitis apa untukmu, jadi aku akan mengatakannya langsung; aku menyukaimu." Laki-laki berumur 26 tahun itu terkekeh pelan. "Kamu dapat dari orang yang berbeda lagi, Hinata?" Ledeknya.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu. "_Niisan_~!"

Itachi mengerling pada adik laki-lakinya, "Sasuke, makanya kamu cepat-cepat lamar Hinata! Kalian sih, untuk apa _backstreet_ di sekolah?"

Sasuke melirik Itachi sekilas, sepertinya tak berminat dengan candaan kakaknya itu. Ia meminum susunya, kemudian menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. Ditatapnya Hinata yang masih mengelap bibir dengan serbet. Merasa ditunggu, gadis itu dengan cepat meraih tasnya.

"Aku berangkat."

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke, menoleh ke ruang makan itu untuk berkata "Kami berangkat!", dan menatap bunga yang ada pada Itachi. "Ah, _niisan_, bunganya—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bunga ini." Itachi memandang bunga mawar itu, "Sudah sana, cepat susul Sasuke."

Hinata menggumamkan terima kasih sambil berlari kecil, menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke yang sudah mendorong pintu gerbang kediaman Uchiha itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke menelusupkan tangannya di antara jemari Hinata, menggenggam gadis itu erat. Hinata tersenyum kecil, meski Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa tentang kejadian di saat Hinata selalu menerima buket bunga dari orang yang berbeda setiap paginya, gadis itu tahu kekasihnya yang memang posesif itu cemburu, hanya saja ia tak ingin mengutarakannya. Hinata tahu, Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengekang gadis itu hanya karena dirinya mencintai Hinata.

Rona merah semakin menebal di pipi Hinata saat Sasuke semakin merapatkan genggaman tangannya. Meski perlakuan Sasuke yang manis ini hanya beberapa menit—karena begitu sampai di sekolah Sasuke akan melepaskan tangannya, Hinata selalu menyukainya. Jantungnya akan berlompatan, memompa darah lebih cepat dan menjalari pipi serta telinganya. Sesuatu di dadanya akan terasa hangat, dan ia menyukai itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**H**aa~h... tak terasa ya, besok sudah _white day_."

Hinata melirik Tenten yang masih tersenyum seraya menatap jendela kelas, tersenyum hambar. "Iya..."

"Kira-kira, siapa yang akan memberikanmu cokelat ya, Hinata?" Tenten bertanya, melirik Hinata yang masih sibuk menyalin jawaban dari soal yang dikerjakannya beberapa menit yang lalu ke buku latihan. Guru mereka sedang tidak ada, itulah sebabnya mereka diberikan tugas.

Hinata menggeleng, tersenyum kecil. Tenten yang memang baru sekelas dengannya memang tidak tahu kebiasaan Hinata sejak umur enam tahun adalah menangis sepanjang hari kasih sayang itu, pergi ke makam keluarganya dan memberikan buket bunga untuk mereka.

"Eeh? Kupikir kamu punya banyak penggemar…."

Hinata berpikir lagi. Siapa yang akan memberikannya cokelat? Itachi-_nii_? Hana-_nee_? Tidak. jadi gadis itu menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Yah... sayang sekali. Padahal kukira kamu akan diberi cokelat oleh Gaara-_senpai_, Sai-_senpai_, atau..." Tenten berpikir sejenak, menyebutkan kakak kelas yang cukup populer di sekolah ini, "Kiba-_senpai_. Ah, dan Sasuke-_senpai_."

Gerakan jari Hinata terhenti begitu saja saat Tenten menyebut nama Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis itu bertanya polos.

Tenten mengangkat alis mendengar suffiks yang dipakai Hinata, tapi gadis itu langsung ingat bahwa Hinata tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke. Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Kupikir kamu akan diberikan cokelat, kalian kan tinggal serumah." Gadis itu berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengerling jahil ke arah Hinata, "Hinata, bagaimana rasanya tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke-_senpai_? Apakah dia baik? Atau sering menjahatimu?"

Hinata mengerjap sebentar, tak menyadari mata Tenten yang berkilat jahil, dan dengan polosnya menjawab, "Sasuke-_kun_ baik. Kami juga rukun. Kadang dia membantuku mengerjakan PR, lalu kami akan nonton film bersama. Dia juga sering menjagaku waktu tidur, dan selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan. Kadang kami jalan-jalan bersama, dan mampir ke toko buku. Dia juga membantu menghilangkan kegagapanku dan membuatku percaya—"

"Whoa..." Tenten mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan aliran kata-kata Hinata. "Oke, oke, cukup. Tak kusangka kamu sedekat itu dengannya. Bukankah dia orang yang pendiam?"

Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya. "Dia cukup banyak bicara saat bersamaku." Gadis itu kembali menatap Tenten saat tak mendapat respons, tapi Tenten sendiri rupanya masih menatap sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas sebelum menyikut lengan Hinata.

"Sasuke-_senpai_ tuh..."

Hinata ikut melihat direksi yang ditunjuk Tenten, dan saat itu tatapannya bersirobok dengan iris kelam seorang pemuda yang juga merupakan kakak kelas mereka itu.

Ia _blushing_ lagi.

Hinata membereskan tasnya dengan terburu-buru, dan saat itulah ia memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Tenten barusan.

Diberi cokelat oleh Sasuke? Ah, Hinata tak banyak berharap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**B**esok kamu ada acara?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berbaring di kasurnya. "Ke makam Mama dan Papa. Kenapa?"

Sasuke memainkan ponsel Hinata, dengan iseng membuka-buka fitur pesan singkat yang semestinya menjadi privasi gadis itu. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Hinata mengerjap bingung. "Kemana?"

"Kalau kuberitahu, tak akan menjadi spesial lagi."

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, melanjutkan mengerjakan PR-nya. "_Niichan_ gak asyik ah," ledeknya. Sasuke sangat benci dipanggil kakak oleh Hinata, dan menolak untuk dipanggil 'senpai'.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian Hinata merasakan tubuhnya melayang saat Sasuke menggendongnya dan dengan gemas melemparkannya ke tempat tidur lalu mulai menggelitiki bagian tubuh sensitifnya yang sudah dihapal Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa keras sambil berusaha menghalau bibir Sasuke yang mulai menciumi wajahnya, mencari-cari bibir mungilnya.

Teriakan Hinata teredam saat Sasuke membungkam bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya sendiri, tangannya memeluk Hinata, melupakan titik sensitif Hinata yang menjadi target gelitikannya. Memiringkan kepala, Sasuke menekan bibir Hinata lebih keras lagi, memberikan lumatan-lumatan menggairahkan yang membuat Hinata merasakan darahnya mengalir deras.

Sasuke melepas pagutan mereka beberapa menit kemudian, membiarkan Hinata bernapas sejenak. Mereka saling menatap sejenak, sampai Sasuke kembali memiringkan wajah dan mengecup bibir Hinata. Membuat debaran jantung gadis itu mengacau. Sasuke memagutnya dengan bersemangat. Lalu kemudian ciuman itu turun. Hinata mendesah pelan saat Sasuke menyurukkan wajah ke lehernya.

"Kupikir tadi aku akan melanggarnya."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil meski napasnya tersengal, tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Sasuke. Mereka sudah membuat peraturan takkan melakukan hubungan seks sebelum pernikahan. Dan meski selama ini Sasuke selalu nyaris melanggarnya, syukurlah peraturan itu belum pernah terlanggar.

Gadis berambut indigo itu meremas bagian punggung baju yang dikenakan Sasuke saat pemuda itu menggigit tali bahu tanktop yang dikenakan Hinata hingga melorot turun.

"Atau mungkin aku akan melanggarnya …"

Sasuke berbisik dengan nada rendah, menciumi bahu Hinata, menghirup aroma tubuh gadisnya yang memabukkan. Ditatapnya Hinata selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali mencium bibirnya dengan penuh _passion_. Memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Hinata, bermain-main di sana. Menggigit, menghisap, dan melumat bibir kemerahan itu. Hinata merasakan kendalinya menghilang. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan napas terengah ketika pemuda itu melepas ciumannya. Jemari lentik Hinata tergerak untuk mengusap bibir Sasuke yang basah oleh saliva.

Sesuatu terasa mendesak keluar. Sesuatu yang selama ini ditahan oleh keduanya demi mempertahankan sebuah cinta suci. Hinata merasa dirinya gila ketika ia membiarkan wajah Sasuke terbenam di lehernya. Kegilaan yang sama dirasakan Sasuke ketika ia dengan berani menggigit dan menghisap leher Hinata, memberi tanda merah di sana.

Kegilaan yang mungkin akan terus berlanjut jika saja ketukan di pintu tak terdengar dan menghentakkan sepasang muda-mudi itu dari jeratan duniawi.

"Hinata, Sasuke, makan malam sudah siap!"

Hinata refleks mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan membenahi tanktop yang ia kenakan. Ia tersenyum gugup pada Sasuke yang berguling dan berbaring di sebelahnya setelah tadi menindihnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "Syukurlah," Pemuda itu membisik pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata memutuskan untuk melepas syal yang ia gunakan saat merasakan aroma hangat musim semi keesokan harinya. Sasuke memintanya bangun pagi-pagi sekali, jadi ia dengan terburu-buru membersihkan diri dan berangkat jam lima pagi.

Hinata mengerutkan kening saat Sasuke membawanya ke perbukitan yang lumayan jauh dari Konoha. Gadis itu menuruti keinginan Sasuke untuk menutup mata dan membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya di jalan setapak di tengah hutan.

Bau pinus basah, bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran, dan rumput basah menggelitik penciuman Hinata. Sisa-sisa musim dingin yang masih terasa membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Ketika akhirnya Sasuke berhenti, Hinata mengerutkan kening saat mendengar gemericik air.

"Buka matamu."

Hinata mengerjap dan gadis itu sungguh terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sebuah daerah lapang yang cukup luas dengan berbagai bunga aneka warna dengan air terjun kecil di tengahnya. Semilir angin menggoyangkan tangkai bunga-bunga itu. Pemandangan alami yang sungguh cantik di mata Hinata. Tapi bukan hanya itu, yang semakin membuatnya takjub adalah puluhan, atau mungkin ratusan kupu-kupu yang bertengger di atas bunga-bungaan itu, sayap mereka tampak cantik tertimpa matahari pagi.

"Sasuke … ini …"

"Kupu-kupu yang mengeringkan sayapnya."

Hinata tersentak saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kamu tahu, kupu-kupu memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk bisa menjadi cantik seperti ini. Mereka berawal dari ulat yang jelek, berganti kulit beberapa kali, bersabar selama menjadi pupa hingga akhirnya bisa menjadi kupu-kupu. Mereka berjuang bersusah payah demi sepasang sayap yang indah, meski hidup mereka hanya mencapai tiga atau empat minggu." Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Hinata, "Aku ingin kamu seperti kupu-kupu."

"Berjuanglah untuk melepaskan kesedihan masa lalumu. Kamu masih punya banyak waktu, lebih banyak dari yang kupu-kupu punya. Dan kamu … punya orang-orang yang akan selalu mendukungmu, Hinata."

Hinata menunduk, merasakan airmatanya mengalir. Gadis itu berbalik untuk memeluk Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**D**arimana kamu tahu tempat seperti ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Aku mengamati tempat ini selama sepuluh tahun sebelum akhirnya yakin untuk mengajakmu ke sini."

Mereka bersandar di sebuah pohon besar, masih mengamati kupu-kupu yang mulai mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya. Hinata berada di pangkuan Sasuke, bersandar di dada pemuda itu. Ia memiringkan kepala mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Se-sepuluh tahun?!"

"Hn. Aku memastikan tanggal berapa kupu-kupu ini paling banyak mengeringkan sayapnya."

Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih …."

Sasuke mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Hinata, mengecup pipi gadis itu yang merona.

Menyaksikan ratusan kupu-kupu itu mengepakkan sayap mereka dan terbang secara bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

—**THE END—**


End file.
